All He Wanted
by only-infinite
Summary: He always told me that I was all he needed. But I could see it in his eyes. She was all he wanted.JOC , BE mentions of slight JB
1. Heaven Forbid

**No I dont own Twilight. It would be nice... but alas I do not.**

**enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

I know that Jacob had had a thing for Bella.

"Once!" He said, "But it's all long over now. You're all I need."

Right, I was all that he needed. But I had an itching feeling that I wasn't all that he wanted. I saw the way that he looked when he talked about her sometimes. I'm not an idiot I know that he still has feelings for her. She was the first girl that he cared for. How can I compete with that?

I had heard the stories from his friends. How he had been there when her boyfriend had up and left her. I think his name was Edward... I guess I'll find that out tonight. Jacob decided that it was time I met his 'bestest friend in the whole world Bella'.

Something I had been personally dreading for days.

I heard the growl of an engine outside of my house. Pulling back my curtains I could she Jacob and his bike waiting for me. Secretly I was terrified of it (though I would never admit it to him) but I was even more terrified that he never felt the need to wear a helmet while he was ridding.

Grabbing my black Corduroy Jacket and stuffing a twenty into my jeans (just in case) I ran out to met Jacob.

"You cut your hair!" I exclaimed running my fingers through his newly chopped hair. I made him look older than his black pont tail had. I think he looked better with the it.

"uh...Yeah it was getting a bit too long for the...uh summer," He admitted running a hair through it. "Don't worry I remembered you're helmet!" He smiled as he snatched it off the back seat, " I still don't see why you feel you have to wear one..."

"Because, some of us actually enjoy being you know, alive, and breathing... and having beating heart." I said stuffing the helmet on my head.

"Sure sure", A classic Jacob, "Come on we don't want to be late."

Heaven forbid.

* * *

**Okay if anyone is wondering, no she doesn't know that Jacob is a werewolf. that will come in time.**

**Critisism is welcome I would love to hear from anyone reading this!!**


	2. Tension

**Again I dont own. Sadly.**

* * *

My knuckles still hurt from holding onto Jacob so tightly but, finally we were there. Jacob was doing everything except carrying me to the door to get me to hurry up. He must be dying to see her again. 

"Alright I'm coming!" I yelled running to catch up with him as he knocked on the front door. Not my greatest idea.

I just had to trip on the porch step didn't I? And not only that, but it had to be right when the door was opening.

Kill. Me. Now.

"Oh my Gosh are you okay?!" A girl about my aged rushed with Jake to help me up.

"Uh yeah I'm okay! Really! Just embarrassed..." I could feel my cheeks starting to burn.

"Oh don't be if anyone falls down or trips more than anyone it's me," Thank God! "I'm Bella Buy the way, you must be Jakes girlfriend Sadie," oh fuck.

"Uh yeah, it's nice to meet you." I gushed as Jacob and I were lead into the living room.

"Jacob." That was a new voice. I looked up to see what looked like a male model sitting on Bella's couch. Tall and lean, he was almost God like. Bella must be beating the girls off with a stick for this one.

"Edward." Wow, tension. Great...

Bella passed us to stand over by Edward. "Edward this is Jacob's girlfriend Sadie Hylers"

"Its a pleasure to meet you Sadie" He said warmly as he got up and practically glided across the floor to shake my hand. I must have been more stunned that I thought. All I could manage to squeak out was "You too." I must be on a roll tonight.

"Um dinner's almost ready. Edward would you mind helping me set the table?" Bella must have felt the tension between Edward and Jake too. I hope they we're always like this.

"Of course,"

Wrapping his arm around her waist he guided her back up the stairs. But her foot caught on the lip of the last step and stumbled forwards. Luckily Edward caught her and set her back on her feet, as he laughed softly. It was like music.

She turned her head towards me, "I told you,"

Jacobs booming laughter filled the room as we sat down on the couch, "I guess Bella and I already have something in common huh?" I questioned

"Oh more than you know Sades," I grinned as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The couch was strangely cold even though Edward had just gotten up. Making Jacobs warm embrace even more welcoming.

Dinner tasted delicious. Apparently was quite the cook. She had prepared homemade lasagne and chicken ceaser salad with garlic bread. And I was beginning to notice the contrasts between Edward and Jacob.

Edward wasn't nearly as big or tanned as Jacob. And it's no wonder; Jacob was finishing his second helping while Edward had only been sipping on water the entire night.

"Um... Aren't you going to east anything Edward?" I asked suddenly causing Bella to stop midsentence and dropped her fork with a clatter on her plat.

* * *

**okay I'm working on the next part tonight. I might upload tonight if not maybe sunday. please review I would love to know what people think. Critisism welcome!**


	3. What A Gentlemen

**Again I dont own anything! I tried to make this longer. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_"Um... Aren't you going to east anything Edward?" I asked suddenly causing Bella to stop midsentence and dropped her fork with a clatter on her plat._

At first I had thought I had said something wrong but when I looked over at Jacob he looked as though he was trying to hold in his laughter. I looked over at Bella, she was completely still but her eyes looked slightly bigger, "I'm sorry that was-"

"No, no it wasn't rude at all you just caught me off guard. It was my sister Alice's Birthday tonight. So my family and I had birthday dinner and cake with her earlier; I'm still quite stuffed."

"Oh? And how old _is_ Alice Edward?" Jacob asked with a sly smirk on his face.

Bella and I were both looking between the two. I guess the tension between the two never really left.

Edwards eyes narrowed, "She turned 18"

Jacob turned his eyes back down to his plate and he continued to happily shovel food into his mouth.

"So um, Sadie, How did you meet Jacob?" I recognised Bella's desperate attempt at breaking the tension.

"Oh we uh, met a week into second term when he finally showed up to English class."

"Yeah. Now she personally makes sure that I go to every class. Shes a fierce one I tell yah." He joshed, poking me in the ribs.

"Well at least someone is. You shouldnt be missing as much school as Im sure you do Jacob." Bella scolded as she picked up her dirty plate and Edwards empty one. Jacob grabbed his and skipped after her, leaving me to deal with my own.

"What the gentlemen." Edward scoffed.

I smiled in return as I rolled my eyes and brought mine over to the sink. Jacob and Bella had already begun the fill the sink and wash the dishes. I set my dish down on the counter and returned to the table where Edward was sitting with a smile on his perfect face and his arm crossed across his chest.

"So, Sadie, How long have you and Jacob been together?" Edward asked as his eyes flicked over to the sink.

"Not long, only about a month or so," I said biting my lip

"Oh, and have you met any of the La Push gang?"

"Yeah I've met them all I went to one of their bond fires a few weeks ago, actually."I replied.

"Yes, Bella went to one of those with Jacob once. She said that they told a lot of _folktales_. Did you hear any when you went?"

"Yeah, Mr. Black said a few. One was about an ancient tribe that were able to turn into wolves and vice versa, and they told one about something called bloodsuckers. I guess they meant Vampires. They were really well done. But I don't know. I've never really been one for fairytales."

A shriek pulled my attention away from mine and Edwards conversation. My head wiped around to see Jake blowing and flicking Bella with white fluffy bubbles from the dishes. My eyes narrow as Jacobs hand lingered on her arm. I could have sworn I head Edward growl behind me. Jacob's head perked up. He glanced up and Edward and gave him a wicked smile, catching my eye he smiled and winked.

Sighing I turned my attention back to Edward. 'I knew it. I knew he still had feelings for her!' Looking back to Edward I saw him staring back at me. He almost looked angry and slightly shocked.

"What?" I questioned.

He recovered quickly, "Nothing. Why don't we go and pick out a movie to watch. Their almost done the dishes anyways," He sat up and glided down the stairs. I made sure to watch my feet the entire way. No way was I going to fall on my face twice in one night.

We ended up watching the mummy, which wasn't too bad. Except that the whole locust thing gave me the creeps.

After the movie was finished Jacob began to tell stories of the things he and Bella had done together. Stories I had heard countless times before from Jacob. Like when he tried taught her how to ride a motorcycle. And how he saved Bella when she went cliff diving and nearly drown. Bored I glanced over at Edward. He seemed to be enjoying these stories as much as I was.

Finally the conversation turned when Bella asked if I had any siblings, which I didn't. Knowing from Jacob that Bella was also an only child, I asked Edward if Alice was his only sister. He just smiled and answered, "Oh no I have quite a few siblings. We were all adopted by Dr. Cullen."

"Oh! You're Dr. Cullen's son!" I met him in the hospital in Forks when my Dad had put a nail through his thumb, "He was the doctor to treat my Dad in the hospital one time. So how many of you are there?"

"Well, let's see. There's Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and myself. So, five."

I was shocked, "Wow. But he looks so young!"

Edward just chuckled, "Yes he does get that a lot. He's a very caring man."

The rest of the evening went quietly until Jacob decided that we should be getting back to La Push. Bella and Edward walked Jacob and I out to his bike.

"I really wish you would wear a helmet when you ride that Jake." Bella said.

I twirled my hair up and pulled on my helmet, "I've tried to tell him Bella. But he's too stubborn."

Folding her arms she agreed, "Don't I know it."

"If it makes you feel any better Bells I'll buy one tomorrow," Jake offered as he climbed on the bike. I couldn't even get him to buy one!

Sitting down behind him I waved to Bella and Edward, "It was really good to meet you both!" I offered

She smiled as Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "yes we'll have to get together again soon!"

Jacob kick started his bike and the engine roared to life, "See you later Bells!"

I immediately snaked my arms around his waist clasped my hands together so tightly it hurt. Next time I was driving.

* * *

**Good? Bad? please let me know! Critisism is always welcome!**

**I really want to hear from anyone reading this :)**

**This is all I have written so it might be a few days before I post again. I'll try to hurry though!**


	4. Helicopter

**Okay again I dont own anything.**

* * *

Helicopter 

Jacob came to a slow stop just outside my house. I slipped off the back of the bike and pulled off my helmet. Holding it in my hands I waited. He leaned forward and folded his tanned arms over the handle bars. Shyness suddenly crept over me.

"What?" He asked bemused.

"It's nothing. I was just- Did you want to come in for a bit. I mean no one's really..."

His smile widened as he chuckled softly, "sure."

He climbed off his bike and grabbed my hand. I lead him up the parch stairs into my house. It would have been almost silent in the house if it hadn't been for Jacobs heavy footwork. We headed to the living room to watch some TV when Jake suddenly threw me over his shoulders and began to spin me round and round! Normally I would have been fine, but my body was still trying to calm down after the ride home.

"Jay-cob!" I screeched.

The world stopped spinning for a moment as he plopped me onto the couch, "Oh you're no fun! You can't even handle a few little spins!"

I begged to differ, "Oh yeah like anything's little with you Jake! Spinning on your shoulders is like being strapped the blades of a helicopter!"

"Oh you'll pay for that one missy!" I declared as he got ready to pounce.

I face paled, "No! Please no! _Anything_ but that!"

But it was too late. I blinked and he was on top of me. I squealed as his fingers dug into my sides. I squirmed as much as possible to try and get away from his evil fingers. But nothing took. Breathing was beginning to get harder and harder to do.

"Please! No!"

"Nope!" He laughed at my attempts to break free, "Not until you say 'Jacob Black the best and most wonderful guy to walk the earth'!"

Of course he was going to make this difficult, "J-Jacob Black...i-i-is the b-be..."

"Beeeeest," He chimed

"'nd mo-most won-onder-ful guy to w-walk the earth!" I gasped. Finally his fingers ceased their torture, "That wasn't funny,"

"Oh I beg to differ. You didn't see your face!"

I swatted him on the arm. And just as suddenly as he had swept me off my feet, the mood changed. His dark brown eyes softened as he reached for my face. His now still fingers lingered behind my ear as he brought his face down closer to mine. He the side of my neck tenderly just below my earlobe. My heartbeat quickened. He continued his journey down my jawline and up towards my awaiting lips and my eyes closed as he-

grumble grumble

His stomach growled.

My head dropped, "Are you serious?!" I exclaimed, "We _just_ ate!"

He smile sheepishly, "What can I say I'm a growing boy... Is there anything to eat?"

"Check the fridge," I grumbled.

He kissed me quickly on the forehead and scampered off to the kitchen. The couch and I both groaned minutes later when he returned two PB & J sandwiches. Not exactly the night I imagined.

* * *

**Like it? Yes? No? Maybe so?**

**Write me a review please:)**


End file.
